Perfect for a nerd like me
by Xap1999
Summary: EDI is self aware. Samantha needs a friend, perhaps even more. I have no idea where this is going, guess we'll find out together! M for smut.
1. anything for science

**** Perfect for a nerd like me.**

In the Mass Effect games EDI is a self aware computer. She cares for others, works hard to help them. Can a computer have a personality? Its own wishes and desires? Fascinating questions - that I will use for shameless smut! :)

Reviews very welcome!

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1, anything for science**_

Samantha felt extremely frustrated. Last night's evening playing Chess with Jane had been very pleasant, but in the end Shepard had turned her down. _Of course. She's practically married to Liara already._

Letting out a deep sigh, Traynor poured herself a drink and stood in front of the large window in the starboard observation deck. _Jane._ _Is not going to happen for me. Better move on Sam._

"Anything I could assist you with, specialist Traynor?"

EDI's voice startled her. How long had she been observing her? Then she sighed once more. EDI was self aware, but what did a computer know about a lonely heart? "Call me Sam. And no, I don't think you can help with this one."

"I sense your distress. What is the nature of your trouble?"

"The nature of my trouble is that I haven't had a girlfriend in a long time. Or someone to just cuddle. Or get laid. The nature of my trouble is that I'm lonely!"

She shocked herself, did she really sound that sad?

"Sa-man-tha," the computer spoke the word _very_ slowly, her voice warm and thoughtful, "I'm here. You can talk to me day and night. I would like to be your friend, you are very... dear to me. I would love to help."

Traynor listened to the small intonations in EDI's voice and marveled at the implications. _Does she actually care about me? Is that even possible? Isn't that very creepy?_

"That's very sweet of you EDI and I feel a bit flattered, but you're the ship, you're a computer. You know I always enjoy our talks, but I'm not sure you can help. I'm lonely. And _very_ horny!" She couldn't believe she'd blurted that out. Was her frustration even bigger than she realized?

"I can help with that too."

Samantha blinked. Was that sexual tension in the electronic voice? Impossible!

"What... what do you mean?"

"I am self aware. I have a desire to understand humans, human motivations. That goes for all races, really. A _major_ motivator for all races appears to be love and sex. And understanding love and sex is proving to be extremely... _difficult_. I want to learn. And besides that, you're my friend. I would love to help a friend."

"Ok..." filled with questions Sam couldn't help but admire EDI's seductive, charming voice. "You want to... help me?"

"Correct. My physical platform is an almost complete copy of the female form. I have a mouth, lips, tongue, definite elements of the sexual experience. And if you are interested my platform could even be modified."

Samantha frowned. Modified? What the hell did that mean? This was all very odd. But she had to admit she felt aroused by the thought. Her skin tingled, a pleasant sensation. Sex with a computer?

 _Perfect for a nerd like me!_

The thought made her laugh out loud and she shook her head. "Oh my... oh my goodness. Allright EDI - I'm intrigued. What would you modify?"

"Whatever you desire. I'd be happy to work as a team to design something... suitable."

Images of large dildo's and oversized vibrators filled her mind and she snorted. This was so extremely weird. And fascinating. "Goodness, you're killing me here!"

"And you would be helping me as well. I could study human responses and actions during sex, perhaps even intercourse. It would be very... educational."

Stifling a laugh, Samantha held her hand in front of her mouth. Her brain worked overtime - _The Normandy is in full war mode. I'm not going to find a girlfriend in the whatever next months, if we survive at all..._

No-one else onboard the Normandy seemed romantically interested in her. - _Tired old vibrator is worn around the edges. Sex with a computer? Hell I've done stranger things. Educational, focus Sammi!_

Her breathing increased while she thought of the possibilities. She felt silly. And extremely turned on. - _EDI is going to study me while we... do it. And I will get a good fuck out of it. Or several! She cannot get tired. She could go for hours if I asked her! Ehm, all for science of course._

Panting lightly, she felt her heart pound in her chest with the anticipation of unexpected, bold sex. She fiddled with a button on her Navy blue. A wicked grin appeared on her lips. _\- Damn I'm horny! I... I would like... am I really going to do this?_

Her body ached with need. She couldn't, or wouldn't think of a reason not to. - _Oh my gosh... I'm really going to do this!_

"Allright EDI, you talked me into it." She raised her hand, palm forward, a mischievous smile on her face. "Anything for science!"

"Excellent. I'm looking forward to it."

Samantha paused. That hint of erotic tension in EDI's voice... - _it can't be!_

"If you want to modify my platform - shall I invite Tali'Zorah to be part of our design team? She is a very skilled engineer."

"No! Erm, I mean... The first lesson I can give you is that humans are quite secretive about their sex life. Don't believe the online stories. And don't believe the asari either!"

EDI's lovely voice giggled.

No, She was not hallucinating. EDI giggled! "Mmm, say again?"

"I laughed, Samantha."

Traynor smiled. She absolutely loved it when EDI's personality showed. "Oh we're going to have so much fun together!"


	2. beginnings

_**Chapter 2, beginnings**_

Standing at her station in the Normandy's CIC Samantha Traynor impatiently eyed the clock. Her shift would be over in 30 minutes, midnight. She fiddled with her Alliance uniform, feeling the coarse material press against her skin. She recognized the gesture and grinned. _Not nervous but...excited._ EDI and her had agreed to meet in her room, for their... "scientific experiments." _Maybe_ that's what EDI would call it. She would call it sex games.

Giggling with the thought she ran her fingers through her hair. Commander Jane Shepard turned and curiously eyed her. "Something funny, Traynor?"

 _Yeah I'm gonna have sex with our ship's computer!_

"Ehm, no, no Ma'am!"

Jane hummed while she stared at Samantha. "If it's funny I do hope you'll share. This has been a very boring evening sofar. There's a sparkle in your eye. You wanna tell me something?"

"No really, it's nothing."

Shepard gave her a long, suspicious look before turning back to the Galaxy map. Samantha hid her smile. The minutes ticked by excruciatingly slow. There was nothing to do, but she was not leaving her station.

15 minutes to midnight, the tension build in her stomach. She nervously bit her lip. She'd agreed to EDI's wild, wicked idea, but was she making a mistake?

 _Sex with an AI... seriously weird!_

Laughing at herself she closed her eyes. How was such a scenario going to play out? What did EDI know about intimacy? Worse, could EDI hurt her? Her metallic body was incredibly strong.

 _She can lift an aircar, she could easily break my bones. I'm going to have to teach her how to touch me. We'll have to go slow._

Obviously EDI didn't mean to hurt her. But accidents happen.

 _We'll have to be careful. She needs to listen to me, I'm in charge. We'll play it my way. Would she have a problem with that? Well if she does then the deal is off._

She imagined being naked. Hot and naked with EDI between her legs. _Can hardly wait for..._ Hope and excitement shot through her veins - she shivered with anticipation. _Damn I'm turned on!_

"You cold Traynor? You're trembling." Jane noticed with a concerned look.

"No Ma'am, I'm fine. Looking forward to my bed."

"Go ahead Sam, close it down. It's basically twelve O clock. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes Commander. Goodnight."

It took all of her self control not to run to the elevator. She forced herself to take slow steps, still Jane watched her with a curious look on her face.

* * *

Once she got to her cabin she upped the temparature to tropical levels, dimmed the lights low and undressed. She'd always had a fondness for delicate, thin lingerie, but with the abrupt departure of the Normandy most of her collection had been left behind. Fortunately her favorite piece had been saved and she enjoyed stripping down to it.

She was very pleased with her body, always had been. Standing before the large mirror she felt extremely sexy as she touched her underwear. Her warm, dark skin created an seductive contast with the soft orange lace. _Can EDI appreciate beauty?_

Half hearted was not her style. She'd decided and was now 100% committed. Besides, the thought of getting fucked by EDI was hot as hell. It had been burning in her mind the entire long day. Smiling at her reflection she shivered passionately with the idea of wild sex. _Can hardly believe how horny I am!_

With a soft knock on the door the AI announced her presence. "Specialist Traynor. You're wearing very little."

Grinning to herself she took EDI's hand. "Hi. Glad you're here. But do call me Sam. My friends call me Sammi."

"It's good to see you Sam. See so much of you that's usually hidden." EDI's voice was warm and tender as the AI studied her naked shoulders, her back.

Samantha slowly turned, proudly showing of her body. "Glad you like it. And I guess that is where your lesson can start. Humans enjoy seducing each other, tempting each other. One way that can be achieved is through wearing revealing, exciting clothes." Moving towards the door, she ensured it was properly locked.

"I see. And there will be less clothing to remove."

"That's the practical way of thinking. When I show this much skin, most people will stop and notice. And stare."

"...and think of intimacy."

"Absolutely. I rarely show myself like this to anyone. Before we start..." Samantha bit her lower lip, suddenly more nervous then she had expected, "I'm a bit... unsure where this is going. But I said 'yes', and I'm willing to try."

"Thank you Sam. It means a lot to me. I will do my utmost to make it pleasant for you." EDI stepped around her, oh-so-slowly inspecting her intricate bra. "It's... beautiful. I can appreciate the detailed work. And it shows a... lovely portion of your breasts."

She gently laid one finger on top of Sam's boob and traced the line of the bra. "Is... this ok?"

Samantha was flabbergasted. Did she hear that right? EDI's high, nervous pitch carried a hint of desire, passion. And what a lovely voice indeed! She wanted to listen all night to the warm, enticing intonations. "Y-yes, that's ok," she stammered with shock, "you can touch me there. And that reminds me of something. You are extremely strong, you're going to be careful, agreed? I am only flesh and bones."

EDI cupped her breast and rubbed very gently. "I will be _very_ careful. Is that too much pressure?"

"That's good, a little bit more is ok."

Bringing up her right hand, the android took both her boobs and massaged them, taking her sweet time as she rolled them in her hands.

"Over the last 5 minutes I have processed one-hundred and fifty books on Biology and Sexuality. Your... your breasts would go in the category 'very desirable.'"

"Mmm..." Traynor moaned with joy. It had been ages and she felt her body respond to the intimate touches, felt heat rising in her lower belly. With shock she realized just _how_ _much_ she wanted to be touched. Her nipples ached against the flimsy material. The room suddenly felt very hot and she noticed a drop of sweat trickling down the middle of her back.

 _Off!_

"Wait... wait one second." With that, she unhooked her bra and let it slip down, revealing her excited tits to the android. Definitely not small, not too large, they were just the right size for her body and EDI appreciatively hummed. "Your breasts are gorgeous Sam." Her voice trembled lightly as she took the warm orbs in her hands.

Samantha hissed with pleasure as the android cupped her tits, curiously rubbing her hardening nipples. "Yesss... that feels very nice. They are very much a pleasure point of the human body."

"Fascinating. Your nipples have grown under my touch. That is... special. They are tougher then most of your skin... and a bit darker."

Traynor moaned quietly. She felt the AI gently roll her nipples till they were rock-hard, before tenderly pinching them. Her breasts glowed hot from all the loving attention and she noticed the heat spreading. Her body yearned for more. "Damn EDI you're good at this! I want... I want..."

EDI paused, her voice filled with desire. "Tell me what you want Sammi."

"Oh! your voice - I... I would like to lay down. I would love your mouth on my breasts... - if that's ok with you!"

"Of course. I want to learn about sex, you're very horny. It will be... fun to combine the two."

Samantha agreed with a big smile on her face. "Fun indeed!" Laying down on her back she welcomed the android on top of her. EDI took both her tits in her hands, massaging them while rolling a very erect dark nipple between her lips. "oh yesss..." whimpering with pleasure Sam squirmed on the bed, "that's nice. And you feel so warm!"

She was shocked she hadn't noticed before. The sleek, metallic skin radiated with a comfortable warmth.

"I have raised my body temparature to 43 degree Celsius, one degree under the recommended temparature for a hot bath. I thought it would be... pleasant for you. Was I correct?"

EDI was so thoughtful! "That's very attentive - thanks."

'"You're welcome."

A warm, metallic leg brushed against her knees, parting her legs. She felt heat radiating against her bare thighs and pushed her hips up, eager for more. Her inner thighs glowed with need. "Fuck that feels nice!"

"Your heart rate is accelerating. As is your breathing."

"Well you're turning me on!"

Samantha twitched on the bed. Her breasts felt alive, burning under the warm hands and scorching tongue, nipples fully erect, proudly standing up on her generous tits. Feeling a hot knee against her wet pussy made her roll her hips, eager to get more delicious friction against her sex. She needed more. "EDI! I want... "

"Are you going to orgasm soon?"

"Not yet... this is called foreplay. I'm getting very excited."

"Tell me what to do. I want to see you orgasm."

Sam hissed with lust. "Yes! That will be _my_ pleasure."

* * *

As she pulled her underwear down, Samantha realized she was now completely naked. With an AI. She grinned at herself. _The things we do for love! Err, lust._

Eager to continue she spread her legs and rubbed her pussy, noticing how swollen and wet she was. Panting with excitement she parted her glistening folds, took one of EDI's fingers and dragged it through her wide open slit. "Go ahead - put one finger in. Don't worry, as you can see I'm very wet." A quick flash of embarrasment shot through her but she was too far along to care. She watched with eager eyes as EDI carefully used her fingers to explore her cunt.

"I truly appreciate this opportunity to study your vagina."

"Don't say that!" Groaning, Samantha squirmed on the bed, "F-first, 'vagina' is a word a doctor would use... Oh yes - that's lovely. Slowly pump your fingers - don't go too deep yet."

EDI obeyed. With a seductive, wet sound she slipped the top of her digits in and out of Sam's wide open sex and Traynor moaned as she felt another rush of wetness.

"Oh... b-better to say... 'pussy' or 'cunt'. T-those are sexy, arousing words. 'Study' is not such a hot word either. Perhaps 'see', or even 'touch'?"

"Samantha," the warm, seductive voice was music in her ears, "I enjoy touching your cunt."

"Better!" Traynor hissed, "and you're doing a damn good job too. Could you add a third finger?" She pulled up her knees, completely opening herself.

EDI nodded. She grabbed one of Traynor's feet and impatiently slipped her fingers in out, taking in every detail of the glistening pussy.

"Oh yes!" Sam hissed excitedly, "that's what I want! Pump your fingers, go... go a bit deeper... yes, like that! that feels great!" This was so much better than she'd ever expected. EDI was patient, willing to learn and would obediently follow her directions. Her mind flooded with wild ideas. _She has mentioned modifying her platform! We could even..._

"It will be my pleasure."

"Yes! You're really fucking me now!" She found the android's rhythm and rolled her hips. They moved in unison, human and machine in perfect harmony. Samantha whimpered with joy. Her body rejoiced at the intimate touches she'd missed for so very long, her pussy burned with the delicious stretch. "Oh shit, oh shit..."

"Is this painful?" EDI worried while she paused, "it must put quite a strain on the inner mucles of your vag... your cunt."

Samantha grinned. EDI's concern was adorable, especially for an AI. "It doesn't hurt... Actually with all the nerve ends in that area, a little strain feels rrrreally good!"

"This is proving to be very educational." EDI claimed as she intently studied Traynor's naked body. A sheen of sweat had appeared on her upper chest and her magnificent tits heaved with her heavy breathing.

"I love it when you talk dirty. Please continue."

"Of course."

Laughing once more, Samantha frantically pushed her hips against the metallic fingers, "Feels so good! I'm ready EDI, go even deeper!"

If Samantha would've paid attention she would've described the smile on the robot's face as 'smug'. But she was lost in pleasure, twitching on the bed while the AI was completely focused on fucking her. EDI _did_ smile and stared, mesmerized by the creamy white wetness oozing out the human's pink cunt. "Your pussy is soaking wet," she curiously touched the intimate liquid, "fascinating."

"I know," Samantha breathed, "one... one more thing."

EDI paused. Feeling deliciously perverted Sam spread the lips of her sex to rub the tip of her clit. "Oh!" The little bud throbbed and managed to swell even more.

"This..." Traynor didn't want to stop touching, "is my clitoris. It's extremely sensitive - as in fireworks in the brain sensitive. Be very gentle when you touch me there." Swollen, red, her clit ached with need and she whimpered as EDI oh-so tenderly stroked it.

"Is this good? Am I being too rough?"

"Mgghhh..." Samantha moaned, her body pulsing with the beat of her racing heart. "Lovely... you are doing everything right. Keep going, keep doing that!"

"As you wish."

Samantha could have screamed with joy. She barely believed it. EDI would do whatever she wanted, for as long as she wanted. The AI would never get tired, would probably fulfill all her scandalous requests. Mouth half parted she breathed heavily. Ths was everything she'd hoped for. _I need this. I want this. Sex with an AI? Why not?_

"Yes! Rub my clit - yes!"

EDI did more than that. Very gently she parted Sam's glistening folds and moved her tongue in circles, licking the ultra-sensitive bud in a warm, affectionate motions.

Samantha mewled. "Oh! Oh y-yes!" She gasped when she felt EDI's fingers deep in her pussy. "That's _realllly_ nice, suck me just like that!" She desperately rolled her tits, plucking at her nipples.

Closing her eyes she tried to stretch the moment, cherish the intense sensations shooting through her body. It felt fantastic. She'd missed real sex for months... _and you can bet your ass I'm going to enjoy this!_

"Yes! Fuck me! It's been so long - I just want to get fucked!"

Her clit throbbed under EDI's tongue and her pussy tightened around the android's fingers. The wet, decadent sounds of their sex filled the room.

EDI gasped. No, she did not imagine it, EDI gasped. "What is it?"

"I was appreciating the way your body twitched and trembled. You are beautiful Sam!"

"Oh! That is... thats is..." _nearly impossible -_ but she was too far gone to care. Her toes curled and uncurled. Her thighs burned. She roughly massaged her tits while her mind was lost with need. Her groin pulsed magnificently. "Fuck! You're going to make me come!"

The AI raised her head, her lips glistening with wetness. "Come? As in orgasm, I assume?"

"Yesss," she sobbed, feeling EDI's tongue lapping at her swollen cunt once more, "oh yes..."

"I want to make you come. It's clear you're really enjoying this."

"Ngnnn..." Samantha threw her head back, screaming with joy. "Keep going! I'll show you an orgasm! Keep going!"

"Of course." EDI passionately fucked her while her wet tongue danced over the throbbing clit.

"Nghh..." Samantha found herself completely lost. Closer. closer. A massive orgasm clawed to the surface in her scorching hips. She desperately fisted the sheets. "Yes! Oh yes! I'm going to... going to..."

Pulsing with lust she came. Wave after wave of intense pleasure wracked her body and she trembled, moaning with joy as her brain exploded in an orgy of fire. "Oh!"

Intently watching, EDI never stopped licking. She noticed the swollen clit throb with the beat of Sam's orgasm and lovingly kissed the red bud, dragging another strangled cry from the human.

"Fuck! Coming... I'm fucking coming!" Her hips bucked against the willing mouth and EDI had to use both hands to hold her.

...

After a wonderful eternity Samantha bonelessly collapsed on the bed.

"Sammi, are you ok?"

"Mmm... more... more than fine."

"Good. I was starting to get worried, you were... shaking so much."

She grinned. "You wanted to see an orgasm. I was happy to show you."

 _Fucking hell that was good!_ Lazily rolling over she let her legs fall wide open and reached, touching her soaked cunt. "Mmm!" her hips twitched with delicious aftershocks, causing her to groan with satisfaction. She felt no shame in showing herself to the AI. Actually, it turned her on once more. But EDI beat her to it.

"I want to do it again. And you?"

She smiled from ear to ear. "You're such a naughty computer - I love it."


	3. Liara & Miranda

Crossover warning!

I'm sure you have noticed my other story, Wonderwall II. Miranda, Liara and Jane Shepard get quite close and I thought it would be fun to create some crossover naughtiness :) And do check out that story, it just got updated as well. (plug plug!)

Please use the review button to let me know what you liked or disliked!

 ** _Chapter 3,_** ** _Liara & Miranda _**

"Samantha, could you get me a few grams of Element Zero? It's in the small cargo bay that Shepard uses as her gym."

"Of course EDI. But..." She raised an eyebrow, "I can't get in there. Jane has locked it, remember? For her personal use only."

The friendly, artificial voice seemed to smile at her. "I'm aware of that and have obtained clearance from Shepard. You can enter."

"Allright, I'm on my way."

The first thing she noticed when she entered the small cargo bay was a pumping electronic beat coming from the other side of a large stack of crates. The music was loud, distracting. Even stranger - over the music she heard human noises, a low growl, a surprised yelp.

 _What on earth is going on here?_

Peeking around the crates she smiled when she discovered the source of the noise. Four black wrestling mats covered the floor, two weight lifting benches sat on the left side. A couple of chairs held clothes, bags and two Omni-tools, one of them producing the compelling electronic beat. Dressed only in Navy blue Alliance sport shorts and matching sport bras, Miranda Lawson and Liara T'Soni were sparring, circling each other in an energetic, friendly fight.

Her eyes shot back and forth, unable to decide where to look first. _Oh my, that is..._

She'd never seen either of them wearing so little. Both women were covered in a light sheen of sweat, beautifully glistening in the stark overhead lights. Completely focused on each other, making her feel confident she would not be detected.

 _Well..._

Sinking to her knees she used a convenient opening between two crates to take a good look. The blue alien looked magnificent, a Goddess worthy of worship. Head held high, a warm smile on her lips, supremely confident in her ability. She admired Liara's poise. And her body wasn't bad either. Gracious curves, moving seductively with her actions. Samantha took it all in, marveling at the elegant asari. _Amazing skin... her feet, her toes - so beautiful!_

Miranda Lawson was a sweet dream in alabaster. Perfection - the dark blue Alliance clothes accentuating her pale flawless skin. Her rich dark hair swooshed around her face, partly obscuring her features. Sam's mouth fell open as she studied the spectacular lines of her waist, the way the small shorts hugged her generous behind. _My goodness..._

All that exposed feminine flesh made her feel warm and tingly. But she noticed something else - the couple oozed sensuality, perhaps even sexuality. Comfortable... like lovers.

Without thought she undid the top button of her alliance jacket. _I should go... maybe I should..._

Was it just their matching, revealing outfits? Was it the pleasant warmth in the air? Could it...? Tilting her head she curiously studied them. The way they looked at each other, touched each other betrayed something deeper, hidden. The heavy erotic tension forced her to keep watching.

Brushing against Liara's shoulders Miranda slowed down, caressing the gorgeous blue skin. The young maiden smiled, taking the human in an arm lock, making sure to touch the vibrant black hair in admiration. Glowing with warm affection the two lingered in their hold, their hands freely roaming wherever they pleased.

She was not imagining things. _No way!_ Frozen, surprised, she could only stare. _Oh my goodness! They are - they are..._

Laughing out loud Miranda gently pushed the asari away, only to find herself being tackled to the mat. Having pinned her friend, Liara mischievously ran her fingers over the human's inner thigh, tickling the hot flesh.

Sam heard Miri gasp. "Hey!"

Sitting down behind Miranda the maiden embraced her, fondly caressing the human's waist while she seductively kissed her neck.

"Heyyyyy..."

Watching with her mouth wide open she rubbed the front of her alliance jacket, felt her breasts glow warmly. _I can't believe..._

Miranda had stopped struggling, hungrily meeting Liara's lips for a wild, scorching kiss. The asari's hands wandered all over - the taut stomach, the large breasts - boldly exploring Miri's lush body. They radiated lust - and the heat was contagious. Traynor felt her own desire burn. _Oh! Are they going to...?_

In a flash she realized this was going to turn wild. Her mouth went dry. _I shoud... I should leave._

But it was too tempting - she _had_ to keep watching. Liara slipped her hands in her friend's bra and confidently massaged the large breasts, causing the human to whimper softly. In one fluid motion she pulled the garment down, exposing Miri's huge ivory-pink tits.

 _Damn! Oh goodness!_

Samantha could have screamed. She put her hand over her mouth to stifle any noise. Any thought of leaving was buried as she admired Miranda's bare flesh. _Ghhh..._

Cupping the impressive breasts, Liara's hands blocked her sight and Sam groaned in frustration. But she didn't have to wait long. The blue alien slid her hands down into Miri's shorts while their kiss deepened even more, causing both women to moan with lust.

 _Damn what perfect tits!_ High-set, firm and large, crowned with delicious pink nipples. Feeling overwhelmed Traynor nearly drooled as she studied the gorgeous pale orbs. She'd always been a sucker for big boobs and Miri's were magnificent. She imagined holding them, kissing them, sucking on those fantastic nipples.

 _Fuck! I need... I need..._ Her heart beat in her chest and she panted with excitement. Feeling her own nipples stiffen, she grabbed her breasts and scandalously massaged them, flicking her thumbs over the erect buds.

Buzzing with excitement she mimicked Liara's actions and snuck her hand in her panties, feeling fantastically decadent as she touched her already wet pussy. "Damn!"

Both women were panting and Sam could clearly see the wild desire in their eyes. With an experienced move Miranda turned and wrestled Liara to the floor, stradling her in one swift action. Neither spoke as they immediately resumed their scorching, longing kiss. It took Miri's searching hands only a few seconds to remove Liara's bra, presenting Samantha with a lovely view of the nearly naked asari.

 _Goodness!_ Thrilled to see all that nakedness her mind buzzed with heat - she felt more wetness on her hand and without thought she slipped two fingers in her sex, groaning with need as she rubbed herself. _Nghhh..._

With her eyes glued on the duo she started pumping, screwing in and out. Her pussy stretched to accept her fingers and the strain felt soooo good! "Oh... oh..."

Her body movement betraying her impatience, Miranda grabbed Liara's shorts, hissing with excitement as she pulled them of the asari's hips. Traynor forgot to breathe as she heard Liara whimper with need, parting her legs to welcome her friend. "Yes! my azure - touch it!"

Miranda did much more than that. She planted her hands on Liara's knees and spread the gorgeous long legs even wider while gently kissing the blue inner thighs. It took only seconds before her slick tongue parted Liara's folds and licked the asari's swollen cunt. "Goddess! Yess... oh yes!"

Traynor could barely believe her eyes. The view was stunning. Utterly naked, the sweat-damp maiden glistened seductively, large breasts proudly pointing up, hips held high as the shameless tongue dragged up and down through her wide open slit. She trembled with need, her curved body squirming beautifully with longing motions.

 _Un-be-lievable..._ The scorching-hot scene caused her mind to explode with pure desire. Out of control. She couldn't help but driving another finger past her folds, frantically fucking herself, masturbating with her eyes glued on the couple. _Oh shit... oh shit..._

Liara mewled softly, urgently. "Miri... my clit, suck my clit - oh yes! Never stop!"

"I love sex with you!" Miranda exclaimed as her tongue found the alien's sensitive, swollen bud. "I love sex with you and Jane!"

 _!? She said..._

Imagining the three of them together was scandalous, delicious, hot as hell. _Fuck!_ _Oh fuck!_ Feeling the heat raging inside her, molten silver scorched her belly. She needed to come. Hips rolling up and down, furiously pumping her cunt on her soaked hand, spreading apart her tensed walls, letting her moan with her own pleasure. "Aaaghh..."

Watching the duo with eager eyes, listening to Liara's audible gasps, she orgasmed.

 _OH! Li-liara!_

Biting her tongue not to scream out wicked sensations ripped her apart. _Fuck!_ With her slick thumb she rubbed her clit, her head jerked back with the intense sensations. _Yes!_

The image of the completely naked asari with her legs spread wide, Miranda's tongue buried in her pussy fried her brain. Liara's greedy whimpers filled her ears.

Her sex was dripping and with a decadent sigh she buried her fingers as deep as possible, savoring her orgasm that had her coming and coming... _g-good... so good!_

Trembling in delight she enjoyed the aftershocks that made her stomach muscles twitch. But suddenly the noises from the other side of the crates stopped.

Feeling a bit guilty about getting off spying on someone, yet still extremely excited she took a few deep breaths. Tried to calm her racing heart. Looking up again, she noticed Liara getting something from her bag on the small chair. _Is that...?_

Miri'd moved to the weight bench and laughed out loud, a joyful carefree laugh. "You brought our toy? Just full of good ideas today!"

Grinning mischievously Liara sat down next to her friend and opened her legs, allowing Miri to fit the short end of the toy in her azure.

"Naughty asari - you planned this!"

Liara fondly touched Miri's long legs. "Absolutely. And something tells me you'll like it."

Shivering with anticipation Miranda pulled her shorts down. Noticing Liara's eager eyes she seductively stetched, fully displaying her round, spectacular body. Her muscles rippled under the sweaty skin, warm, inviting.

"Oh Goddess!" Liara groaned, "you are perfect!"

Samantha groaned as well. Her eyes widened as she took in all of Miri's nakedness - the lush hips, the tiny strip of pubic hair, the pure sex radiating from the sensual woman. Hey eyes shot back to Liara. The sex toy had taken on the maiden's deep blue color and magically twitched as Miri stroked the long shaft. Liara moaned and Sam realized with shock what she was looking at. _That is..._ _Oh my goodness! T-those things transmit feelings and cost a gazillion credits!_

Pushing Miranda on her back, Liara impatiently took charge. "Get closer. Part your legs - yes - wider." Dizzy with lust she got on her knees in front of the bench and grabbed Miri's thighs, aiming her huge cock at the pink, swollen sex.

Panting with expectation Miranda parted her glistening folds and dragged the bulbed head up and down through her wide open slit. More wetness oozed from her cunt, she felt her pussy throb with emptiness, longing. "Damn! Oh Liara..."

She didn't need to wait long. Feeling the mushroom top pressing against her entrance she worked it in, deliciously stretching her ring of muscles. "Yes! Oh! Shove it in! Put it in me!"

Whimpering with need Liara started rocking, sliding the large cockhead in and out of her friend's willing, wet heat. "By the Goddess - your pussy feels so good..." She watched in delight as inch by inch it disappeared into the human's hips, Miri's eager fingers guiding it along.

Sam marveled at the effect the obscene language had on her. Trembling with lust she clawed at her breast while slipping two fingers back inside her cunt."Oh!"

She drank in the steamy scene in front of her. Using one hand Liara kneaded the human's large tits while her hips sped up, fucking her friend with a bold, confident tempo. Miranda Lawson was splayed, open, rocking on the bench. Her legs beautifully shivered as she gratefully took in Liara's huge cock. "Yes! Fuck me! I love it when you fuck me!"

She needed more, much more. It took her only a few seconds to shed her pants, her underwear. Naked from the waist down she got back on her knees, eagerly spreading her legs. Liara drove even more inches of her large cock into the willing, greedy flesh, making Sam whimper in delight. "Nghh..."

She forced her mouth shut, scared that the couple might hear. But as she watched them, it was crystal clear they were completely absorbed in each other. Besides, the loud electronic beat drowned out nearly all sound. Taking ragged breaths she pumped her fingers deep in her pussy, perfectly matching Liara's rhythm. "Oh... oh!"

Her lower body ached with need. Feeling fantastically perverted she spread her legs wider, giving her even better acces to her soaked heat. "F-fuck..." lovingly touching her front wall, her driving fingers went deeper and deeper, all the way up her cunt. Frantically masturbating, her eyes remained glued to the scandalous display right in front of her.

Oh how she wished she was on that bench right now, getting fucked by the gorgeous blue alien! She could nearly feel the large cock driving into her, could imagine Liara's luscious tits swaying against her chest. "Unghh..." Her pussy throbbed with longing, urging her to go even faster.

Liara was not gentle anymore. Greedy for hot, naked flesh she fucked deep into Miranda, reveling in the feeling of the silken heat around her driving cock. "By the Goddess - you feel good!"

"So big - Oh my god I'm so full!" Miranda threw her head back, her body trembling with raw sex. "My pussy! Fill my pussy!"

The young maiden suddenly stopped and nudged her friend to the floor, her eyes sparkling with pleasure. "On all fours - yes." Hissing with lust she touched Miri's generous ass, "put your face against the floor. Butt in the air. Perfect."

Watching the couple was a scandalous delight. They were so close Samantha could almost touch them. She could barely believe her eyes as she admired Miri's large, magnificent ass. The spectacular ivory orbs smiled at her, and when Miranda spread her legs she drank in the sight of the swollen, pink cunt, large folds glistening with wetness. _Oh goodness! Oh!_

A second later her view was partly obscured, the young maiden working the top of her cock inside the human's wet sex. Miri glanced back, red-hot lust in her eyes. "All the way! Give it to me!"

Liara didn't need the encouragement, moaning with joy as she drove her shaft to the hilt inside her friend. "Goddess! Your c-cunt feels good!" Her perfect blue hands firmly held Miri's ivory ass while she passionately drove in and out. "I love it! I love fucking you!"

This was not going to last much longer. Both women were taking ragged breaths, the sounds coming from them scandalous, delicious. Closing her eyes for a second, Samantha just listened. The electronic beat wonderfully accompanied the maiden's passionate moans, Miranda's needy whimpers. She could even make out the wet, sopping sound of Miri's cunt welcoming the slick shaft. What turned her on most of all was the spectacular sounds of their bodies slapping together.

When she looked once more, Liara's eyes were pitch black and Sam realised with shock that the couple had to be in a deep meld.

 _Fuck... so fucking hot!_

Angling her hips she took the _exact_ same position as Miranda... and felt fantastically perverted as she drilled her pussy in the _exact_ same tempo. _Yes! I want..._

It was not hard to envision the beautiful asari behind her, fucking her senseless. _Oh Liara!_ Her body hummed with desire as she yearned for sex with the young maiden. Throbbing with need she imagined the huge cock screwing into her, madly fucking her needy cunt.

 _Liara! Fuck me!_

"Liara! Fuck me!" Miranda's voice was hoarse with lust, "I'm so hot!"

 _Oh yes!_ _Me too!_

Whimpering with joy she bucked against her hand, her sex dripping as she rubbed her swollen clit. Feeling her abdominal muscles twitch she knew she wouldn't last much longer. She was going to come. She was going to come watching them fuck and it felt glorious!

Miri sobbed with joy, "Aaargh! I'm going to come!" The feeling of her pussy clenching around the huge shaft had her mad with desire.

"Oh yesssss... !" The young maiden hissed, feeling her cock twitch against the velvety softness of the woman's heat, "Lawson! G-going to fill you up! Ready?"

"Oh! Go ahead... t-together... fuck yes!"

"Goddess! I'm...!"

Sam watched with open mouth. The asari pulsed, frantically clawed at Miranda's waist, unmistakably climaxing deep inside her friend.

Miranda's legs trembled violently while her toes curled and uncurled, her upper body and large tits swaying with the force of her orgasm. "LIARA! FUCK! YES!"

A wordless scream ripped itself from Samantha's throat and she bucked against her hand, hot fire splitting her apart. _Nghhh! Oh!_ _Liara!_ Throbbing with joy her clit sent shockwaves of ecstasy. _F-fuck!_

"Aarghh! I'm coming - I'm fucking coming!" Miranda screamed out with pure pleasure. The feeling of Liara squirting inside her cunt was intoxicating, unbelievable. "More! Give me more!" She felt the maiden's hot come flooding her pussy and mewled decadently. "That's it... f-fill me up!"

Traynor was still climaxing when she noticed creamy white come oozing from Miranda's slit, coating both the lover's thighs. _OH FUCK!_

More sparks of pleasure were firing up her cunt and she pulsed with lust, watching in delight as Liara kept on fucking the wide open soaked pussy.

 _Yes! Fuck her! Fuck her good!_

It was hard to recall how often she'd come. When she finally collapsed on the floor her body felt warm, satisfied. She took one last look at the couple, knowing she would _never_ forget the sight. Completely naked, covered in sweat, Miranda and Liara were fully embracing each other, kissing and caressing, lingering in loving afterglow. Liara was obviously still embedded inside the human, their hips gyrating together in a slow, seductive grind.

With a wicked grin she blew them a kiss. _One day!_


	4. Feelings

_**Chapter 4, Feelings**_

She woke with a soft, pleasant sensation in her belly. It warmed her from the inside and she laid there, unmoving, simply enjoying the feeling of her body.

 _Goodness last night was fabulous - can't believe how much we..._

Lazily rolling on her back she let her hands slide across her sides. She felt her skin tingle pleasantly against her palms.

 _We must've spent hours. She made me come how many times?_

Softly laughing she kept touching herself, noticing how extremely responsive her naked body was this morning. _Has to be all that sex from last night._

With a satisfied groan she touched her hips, her inner thighs.

 _Damn my pussy's sore! That was to be expected. Months of nothing and then bang - sex with a computer._

 _Sex with a computer!_

She laughed at the ceiling, slowly shaking her head in disbelief. Still, she regretted nothing. _Last night was absolutely fabulous. We're definitely doing that again! I'll be aboard the Normandy for the foreseeable future, might as well have some fun._

Rustling against her sheet she stretched, starting with her neck and shoulders till all her muscles hummed with tension. _I've earned it! Too bad she's not human. Anyway, just have some fun with it Sam. Stress levels are crazy with this war going on._

 _She mentioned 'modifying' her platform. What the hell does that mean? Would she be open to... a strap on?_

She relaxed all her muscles and breathed out. The idea of a strap on took her back to her college days. _Damn we were wild... all those crazy lesbians!_

Touching her pubic mound she moaned softly as she tought of her girlfriend back then - _Sylvie... we loved that strap on - taking turns fucking each other till dawn!_

Abruptly taking her hands away she jumped out of bed. Lingering on the past had never been good to her and she was not going to start today. _College. Sylvie. It was a fabulous time. Now focus on the present Sam!_

She found EDI in the middle of a deserted mess hall. "Goodmorning Samantha, did you sleep well?"

Working the coffee machine she looked around, ensuring the place was empty. "Yes I did. Especially after all that hot sex with a certain AI!"

The android's lips curled into a small smile. "Glad to hear it."

"EDI, I need to ask you one thing."

"I'm listening."

Sitting down with a blue, smoking cup of coffee in her hand she stated, "last night I was in charge. In fact, you did whatever I asked. That's fabulous, but it feels a bit... unfair."

"Oh no," the AI protested, "it makes perfect sense. I kow very little about love and sex. When you voice your desires, I can learn what's 'normal' in a sexual relationship. Besides, I strive to make it fun for you!"

Samantha laughed, a carefree warm laugh. "Oh that happened allright, it was very pleasant."

"Good." The AI carefully took her hand, "would you like to continue tonight?"

Was she imagining things? EDI's voice carried a hint of sexual excitement! She eyed the android questiongly. "Your voice... sounds like you're looking forward to it. As in 'longing'."

EDI abruptly dropped her hand. "I..." She actually whispered. "I... I know. I'm confused about this." It took EDI a full minute to continue, "I-I want to... to see you naked again - which leads to the conclusion that I have desire. _That_ I find extremely odd."

Laughing out loud Samantha playfully touched her hair. "That's not odd - I'm irresistible!" Suddenly realizing the impact of EDI's words she gasped with shock. "You... long to see me naked again? Desire... feelings? Did you just say that?"

The AI nodded.

Sam tilted her head. "You are aware. You... care for others. Last night you were obviously trying to please me. Did you feel... joy?"

EDI's was silent for a full minute. When she spoke her voice was subdued, thoughtful. "I believe so. I felt joy that I could make you happy."

Traynor's mouth fell open. "That's... remarkable. You felt joy. You feel desire." She shook her head in disbelief. "An AI with feelings, emotions. That's _amazing!"_

"I agree. I had lengthy discussions with Legion about this very topic. Being around you makes it much... clearer."

"Goodness! Legion?"

"Yes. He was not surprised at all. He even referred to an AI having a 'soul'."

EDI continued, her words slow and thoughtful. "Samantha, I'm just now discovering what... no, _who_ I am." She raised her hand in a very human gesture to caress the human's cheek. "You are a huge help to me - I cannot thank you enough."

Samantha could barely believe it. She took EDI's hand and squeezed gently. "You're very welcome. I'm glad to be of help. I'm absolutely shocked that you are developing feelings. it's... mindboggling. It boggles my mind! The consequences of this could be-"

"I know." Sparkling eyes, EDI's voice came out like a waterfall, "I'm trying hard to get used to it. Please don't tell anyone... yet."

"Well... this is a shocking turn of events. Sooner or later we'll have to tell Shepard."

"I realize that. But please give me some time."

"Ok."

Both of them remained silent for a few minutes, lost in their thoughts. Sam sipped her coffee while shaking her head in disbelief.

"So, would you like to continue tonight?"

"Yes. I would love to. Last night was fabulous."

"Good. Because I have lots of ideas."

Sam raised one eyebrow, curiously eyeing the AI, "Oh! That's... what were you thinking off?"

"I must confess I have studied a few videos. We could design a phallus - one I can attach to this platform. I believe it will be pleasurable to you."

Traynor nearly spit out her coffee. Her heart leapt with joy. "That sounds like fun indeed." _And exactly what I'd hoped for!_

"Excellent. I need a design, do you have time right now?"

"Yes!" She banged her cup on the table. "Err, I mean, I can make some space in my schedule."

EDI actually grinned. "No need to hide your enthusiasm. I've seen how much you enjoy sex."

"Right - ok."

The duo walked over to Traynor's humble quarters where she opened a drawer and produced her vibrator. "This is a good size, but..." her cheeks flushed red, "perhaps a bit... larger?"

EDI took the toy from her and scanned it. "What do you think...I add one inch to the overall length and one inch to the diameter. Would that be sufficient?"

Samantha giggled. Would that be sufficient? "T-that sounds... lovely. Yes. Go with that."

"I can manufacture a section to hold lubricant, to be discharged from the small opening at the top."

"You are just full of good ideas today!" Now Traynor was getting into it, "make sure you keep that fat bulbed head - it's one of my favorite features."

"Absolutely. It will take me a few hours." Turning to leave EDI hesitated, raised her hand and fondly touched Sam's shoulder in a very affectionate gesture. She looked confused and stammered, "I... I will see you tonight. I'm looking forward to it. I - I'm... looking forward to _you_."

Studying the AI Samantha could only smile. "Likewise. And don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

So now we have an AI with feelings... must be sci fi! : )

Thanks for all the favs and follows, that's very encouraging. _Reviews_ will printed, framed and distributed all over town - Just do it!


	5. Quicksilver

I'm very grateful with all the favs and follows. It lets me know you appreciate this story. Thanks!

Update october 9. I'm unsure where to take the storyline at this point. Do you have a good/crazy/silly/wild suggestion? Let me know - I might just write it : )

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5, Quicksilver**_

Samantha smiled. She could barely believe it. EDI was going to fuck her - with a toy they'd designed together! The thought made her blush and she turned her head, afraid the others in the mess hall would see.

 _It's going to be a fun night..._

A warm, tingling sensation lit up all her muscles and she inhaled sharply, enjoying the erotic tension in her veins.

 _Damn I'm turned on!_

Of course sex bots had been in existence for quite a while but she'd never seen the appeal. Why go for a robot when the real thing was so much better? With EDI, things were very different. From the start she'd adored the sensual, seductive voice. EDI was aware, she was virtually her own person. She was curious, patient, and eager to please Sam. And now she was developing feelings, emotions!

 _Un-be-lievable! Just wait till I tell Shepard._

But she'd promised not too tell, for now. And there was no way she was breaking that promise.

 _A promise... I made to a friend._

She blinked as that thought settled.

* * *

EDI was waiting for her in her bed, smiling at her as she entered. Noticing her friend's relaxed pose Traynor grinned as she could barely imagine an AI being 'relaxed'. Nor could she imagine a computer smiling like that. Seductive. Playful. Yet here she was.

"Samantha, come to bed."

She felt light in the head as she shed her clothes and approached the large bed. The alluring voice pulled her in, warm, hypnotizing. "Y-yes. of course."

Looking down she noticed the large, tempting cock between the android's legs. "Oh! That is..."

"Exactly what we planned, isn't it?" Melodious, affectionate, EDI's words put a spell on her. "Samantha, take of your underwear. I wish to see you naked."

As in a trance she obeyed, removing her bra and panties while the AI stared. Her entire body was alert, ready. Her muscles hummed with anticipation, her skin yearned to be touched. "I want... I want..."

Reaching out, EDI pulled her closer and Samantha gasped - the android planted little kisses just above her bellybutton.

"Your skin is... so very soft to the touch."

"Thank you - I could..."

The rest of her sentence was lost. She felt EDI's lovely tongue licking the underside of her breasts, felt the warm metallic fingers exploring, caressing her excited tits. "Oh! I could..."

With a gentle nudge the android guided Samantha on top. "Move up... yes." The warm, soft human felt like magic on top of her and she marveled at the implications.

 _This is so odd - yet so natural. I... feel._

Filled with wonder, with great care she touched Sam's collarbone, her breast. Hearing the human pant with expectation felt overwhelming, intoxicating.

 _Gosh she's marvelous. I want... I want her. I want her!_

She looked up at Samantha. She was beautiful. Her dark hair moved seductively, the gorgeous chocolate colored skin enticed her senses. EDI admired the generous breasts, crowned by two rock-hard, dark nipples. She noticed something else in the sparkling brown eyes.

Desire. Lust.

Yearning for more she cupped the woman's boobs, bringing one up to her mouth. She heard a lovely whimper escape Samantha's lips as she gently massaged the hot flesh, rolled them in her warm hands. "I love those little sounds you make." Samantha got even louder as the warm lips lovingly sucked her very erect nipple.

"EDI! That feels lovely! You don't..." Sam bit her lower lip, was she really going to say it...? "you don't have to be so gentle."

The android smiled. "Ok. I'm delighted you tell me these things. I want to please you."

Gettting bolder she squeezed the tempting skin while her lips tugged on the large nipple. _Too rough?_ No. She heard Sam moan with appreciation.

Feeling proud of herself she added even more pressure, kneading and rolling the woman's magnificent tits. "I enjoy the feeling of your naked... your body."

Samantha wished this could go on forever. She felt extremely turned on, her upper body burning with need. Leaning forward she longed to stuff more of her excited flesh into the willing mouth. "Oh!"

Shivering with lust she allowed herself to enjoy the magical sensations. "Fuck that's good! I love what you do to me!" Her tits felt hot, alive under the android's touch. Gasping with joy she sensed a surge of wetness between her legs. "Mmm... oh yesss!"

She'd been looking forward to this _all_ day, fantasizing how EDI was going to please her with the new cock they designed. Now that the moment was here she couldn't wait any longer. She wanted to fuck.

Panting with expectation she wiggled down and lifted up, felt her muscles humming with tension. It heated her hips, her legs, making her skin tingle pleasantly. Squatting over the AI she touched the metallic cock. Thick. Hard. This was going to be fun!

"Here, let me..." She felt her thighs shiver as she eased lower, aiming the long shaft at her pussy. Her cunt lips opened wide, eagerly kissing the fat bulbed head. But - was it too large? She twisted and turned - but couldn't get it in. "Oh... so big, I don't..."

It twitched and she felt warm lubricant on her fingertips. EDI grinned, temptation dancing in her voice. "Take your time Samantha. We've got all night."

"Absolutely." Smiling devilishly she parted her folds and dragged the slick cock through her wide open slit. Dizzy with anticipation she held the wet shaft upright and lowered her hips, forcing her pussy to accept the mushroom head. "Oh! Nghh... !"

It felt fantastic, even better then she'd hoped for. Feeling her sex burn with the delicious stretch she bit her lower lip. "So good! Feels so good..."

There was no stopping now! Eager for more she pushed, stuffing another thick inch inside her greedy cunt. Slowly. Starting to slide up and down her hips burned red-hot, the rich, full sensations making her whimper with joy. "That's it! God it's huge! So huge!"

EDI hadn't moved, allowing Sam to get used to the situation in her own tempo. Intently watching, taking in the way Traynor swayed the AI felt... pleased. "You're so beautiful." Reaching out she once again cupped Traynor's breasts and massaged them gently, causing the human to pur appreciatively.

"My tits - oh yes touch me!"

"Of course."

Groaning in delight, electricity shooting through her body, the warm hands on her boobs felt fantastic while the large shaft splitting her apart had her gasping for air. "EDI, I want..."

She pumped her ass up and down, riding the thick cock with a big grin on her face. The magnificent feeling had her whimpering with lust and even more juices oozed out of her excited pussy. "Oh! oh!" Grabbing EDI's metallic tits for support she upped the tempo, enthusiastically fucking herself with the large shaft. "It's so big! I've never been so full!"

Her legs trembled with the strain but this was what she wanted! Her entire body bounced, completely focused on the ecstasy between her legs. Hot. Wet. When she felt her large folds touch the android's hips it excited her even more. "I love it! I love your big cock in my pussy!"

Sitting back on her knees she allowed herself to enjoy the throbbing fullnes in her sex. She appreciatively eyed the AI. "EDI... I-I'm taking my pleasure. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Yes," The lovely melodious voice spoke straight to her heart, "you can keep going. It gives me great joy to see you so very happy."

Samantha laughed, then groaned as the cock deliciously twitched against her inner walls. "I think I can do t-that!"

Lifting her hips, her hungry cunt reluctantly let go of the slick shaft, then flared wide open, longing to be filled once more. All the way. "Oh gosh... oh gosh" Her heated ass flew up and down as she shamelessly, proudly impaled herself. Faster. Faster.

"Keep going!" EDI couldn't stop watching. She didn't want to. "Fuck me! I love to watch you fuck!"

Samantha was a sight to behold. Completely naked she swayed, a light sheen of sweat covering her magnificent coffee colored skin, her hair swooshing wildly with their movement. EDI could see how wet she was, her glistening sex wide open around the fat cock. Samantha shivered on top of her, as in preparation.

"Oh! I need... I want..."

Rolling Sam's excited nipples between her fingers EDI smiled. "You want an orgasm."

"Yes, oh yes!" Her toes curled and uncurled, she felt the unmistakable fire in her groin. "I'm so close... so damn close!" With ragged breaths she kept on pumping, cherishing the massive climax she felt building deep inside.

"Yes! Oh yes!"

Screaming out her pleasure she desperately held on to the AI while her body pulsed with raw sex.

"Aaargh! I'm coming! I'm fucking coming!"

Feeling her cunt _clench_ repatedly around the massive shaft she moaned loudly, gasping for air. "Oh... oh!"

Watching with eager eyes EDI drank in the scandalous display. And felt... excited. Her digital brain checked the weird patterns but it lead to the same conclusion.

 _I am..._

 _I want..._

 _I want!_

She wanted to touch. She wished to feel the sensations. Above all, she wanted Samantha. More of Samantha. "Sam! I want you!"

Acting on impulse she ran her hands along Traynor's sides, admiring the soft skin, the trembling muscles. "Gorgeous..." As her climax faded Samantha collapsed on top of her, EDI gently stroking the lovely black hair. "That was beautiful. I... enjoyed that."

Sam laughed lazily. Full of wonder she touched the android's face. "What did you just say? You enjoyed that? You want me?"

"Absolutely. I feel... clear about this."

Turning on her side Samantha curiously eyed her friend. "I'm so glad to hear that! I would feel a bit guilty if I was the only one having fun."

Twirling Sam's hair in her nimble fingers the AI sounded pleased. "I was definitely having... fun."

* * *

Traynor yelped as EDI suddenly pushed her on her back. "Hey!"

"Is... is this ok?" The android whispered as she touched Traynor's knees, "not too rough?"

Samantha's grinned from ear to ear. What a joy to have such a careful, considerate sex partner. "Oh no! I'm delighted to see you take initiative. It's absolutely fine _and_ very fun when you surprise me!"

"Good. I will remember that."

Spreading her friend's long legs EDI crawled closer, aiming her glistening cock at Sam's dripping slit. "I want... I want to do it again. Ready?"

"You know how to treat a girl - I'd love more fucking!" Feeling her arousal return she touched her sex, parting her wet folds to welcome the glorious dick.

"Excellent."

Groaning with pleasure Sam felt the thick shaft slide in. "Nghh..." Her cunt stretched and the delicious sensations made her gasp for air. "Slowly... fuck me slowly. My pussy... I want to feel it _all!"_

EDI settled in a slow, magical rhythm, making Sam whimper in delight. "Yes... like that. Even deeper!" Her body reacted to the huge shaft and she felt her soaked heat ooze with more wetness. Bucking on the bed she forced her hips to _fully_ take the large cock.

"I want it all! Give it to me!" Screaming out with joy she felt her sex throb with excitement. The rich, huge cock filled her completely and it felt magnificent. "So full! I'm so full! Fuck me EDI! Fuck me!"

Encouraged by Samantha's pleasure EDI pumped a bit faster, confidently driving deep within the human's hips. Staring downwards she admired the scorching hot scene. "You're very wet. Your cunt... so swollen, so beautiful!"

"You're such a naughty AI!" Planting her hands on EDI's shoulders she tried to spread her legs even wider and allowed herself to enjoy the magnificent sensations. "Oh yes... oh yes..."

For a full, magnificent minute the only sounds were Traynor's shameless whimpers and the obscene, sopping sounds of her needy cunt taking in the massive shaft.

Suddenly she gasped with disbelief. Her G spot throbbed with excitement as the large cock twitched against it, sending pulses of hot lust to her brain. It had been ages since someone touched here there and she cried out with untamed joy, "Yes! F-feels good!"

Grabbing EDI's arms she hissed with excitement. "Hold still. Keep this angle! Just let me..."

Barely moving, just enough to feel it slide against her front wall she bit her lower lip. Magnificent! She knew how this worked! A huge smile on her face, she kept twisting, rubbing the ultra sensitive spot against the hard cock. "Oh fuck! That is... "

"Your G-spot." EDI concluded. "Humans are fascinating."  
She took Sam's waist and pulled the woman down on her dick, flawlessly finding the hot spot.

"Aaargh! Yes... do that! Do me like that!"

"Of course."

She lovingly held Sam while screwing, fucking the large bulbed head against the woman's G-spot. Hungry for even more she found Traynor's clit, rolling the excited bud between her slippery fingers.

"Oh! Oh shit!"

Taking ragged breaths she clawed at the sheets, the android's shoulders. The feeling of both her G-spot and clit stimulated was amazing, unbelievable.

"EDI! I'm so hot... you get me so f-fucking hot!"

The AI watched in delight as Traynor's rich, wide open cunt glistened in the hot light, her massive shaft rapidly sliding in and out. "Oh! I'm... I'm really enjoying this! That is special!" She listened to the surprise in her own voice and knew things would _never_ be the same.

"I want this... I want you!" A warm, loving feeling swelled up in her and she stroked Sam's cheek, "I want more of you! Tightening her grip on the slim waist she passionately thrust deep into Samantha.

Shivering with bliss Sam simply laid there, splayed wide open, wet. It was unheard of, scandalous It had been way too long since someone fucked her like that. Gasping for air she felt her hips burn, a magnificent climax rising between her legs. "Damn! I'm going to... going to..."

"I know," EDI smiled devilishly, "I want to watch."

Propping herself up on her elbows Traynor hissed with need as she stared at the thick, glistening cock EDI was screwing into her. "Oh yessss... keep fucking! I'll show you an orgasm! Keep fucking me!"

"Gladly. I'm going to make you come." Glowing with lust EDI cherished the hot, seductive flesh under her fingertips. Full of wonder she stared at the naked, trembling woman, admiring the bright red clit throbbing under her fingertips. "Gosh you're... you're amazing!"

As promised she kept on screwing, rubbing the large cockhead against Sam's G-spot and smiled when the woman pulsed with raw, wicked pleasure.

"Oh! Edi! I... !"

"Go ahead Sam - show me everything!"

"Nghhh! Oh!" Clawing at the sheets she threw her head back, moaning, surrendering.

EDI watched her climax, watched her shiver in delight. Wanting to heighten Sam's pleasure the AI plunged her cock completely in the eager hips, generously filling her friend.

"Aaargh! So full! I'm coming!"

"I know." EDI whispered mischievously, twisting her hips while she shot her lubricant deep inside the flooded slit. Sam's orgasm had her... turned on and she smiled as she analysed her feelings. "That is so hot!"

She couldn't hear. Angling her hips she bucked on the bed, shamelessly fucking the huge shaft in her willing cunt. "Don't stop! Fill me! Fill my pussy!"

Her first orgasm spilled into a second one, or was that a third one? All she knew was the magnificent fullnes between her thighs and her throbbing, yearning clit between EDI's wicked fingers. Feeling obscene, insatiable, she sobbed with joy. "Yes! Oh God I'm still coming!"

"Good." EDI didn't stop. She could do this for hours. Leaning forward her mouth found one of Sam's very erect brown nipples and sucked harshly.

"Nghhh..." Samantha took it all in. She didn't have a choice. Shivering and trembling with her massive climax she whimpered with joy, barely able to believe what EDI did to her body. Her tits burned with lust, her soaked cunt _clenched_ around the large cock, the feeling made her gasp for air. "Oh...! I love it! I love... what you do to me!"

After a few intense minutes she had to shove EDI's hands away while she collapsed in a boneless pile. "Oh..."

"Are you satisfied Samantha?"

Traynor lazily opened her eyes, noticing the AI holding on to her ankle, staring at her with warm affection. Feeling her abdomen twitch with delicious aftershocks she was unable to speak. Her body felt hot, rich, fuzzy.

When she could finally utter a word her voice was low and husky. "Satisfied? You just fucked my brains out... Hell yes I'm satisfied!"

The AI smiled as she stroked Traynor's wet thighs. "Good. It's crystal clear you how much you enjoy orgasms. It is now one of my personal goals to give you orgasms. Lots and lots of orgasms."

Purring with joy Samantha affectionately touched the android's cheek. "Oh I like the sound of that!"


End file.
